My Life
by Hime-samaxGoddess Athena
Summary: Athena and Aphrodite are sharing secrets with each other about a mortal named Scheneizel.But accidentally Athena feels in love with Aphrodite's mortal companion Schneizel. Scheneizel and other characters not included in greek mythology are from Code Geas.
1. Aphrodite's Secret

The words in the form of italic are Athena's thoughts about the situation and the words with underline are Aphrodite's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aphrodite's Secret

" What a boring day don't you agree Aprodihte the people always fight with your dear,Schneizel, what do you think father will do after he heard that his daughter,Aphrodite, betrayed him and her fiance just for ONE STUPID HUMAN." Athena exclaimed making sure she had knock some sense into Aphrodite. " Imagine it like this Aphrodite your offsprings will be ilegitemate and will have no right to step at Mount Olympus. Would you like that? Three or many more children never seeing their mother because she was a GODDESS. Who would belive them? Even the people of Athens and Greece would never believe them."

" I know that Athena even Schneizel's father doesn't agree and theirs her little step-sisters which has a great effect on Schneizel' life. But the Cornelia person looks more like you long curly hair but its color violet, her eyes to are different from yours because its colored lavander, and the attitude is all the same stubborn, a bitch, and has a great deal in men's lives." Aphrodite said.

_So I am a bitch huh! _Athena thought. " Aphrodite will you tell father about this ? " Athena asked. " Of course not Athena would you think I am stupid enough to spill it out!" Aphrodite exclaimed. " Well how about if Ares was just passing by with father and you exclaimed it to loud and they heard." Athena said. " Imposs....." Before Aphrodite could finish Zeus and Ares went in cutting her out. _Oh Hades why did you curse me like this._ Aphrodite thought. " What are you hiding from me Aphrodite? " Zeus asked. " Uuhhhhhhhhhhh." Aphrodite looking for an answer.

" Aphrodite was just telling me how good a father you are." Athena exclaimed " Well I have to go I will check on you later Aphrodite. I will go check on you know the horse named Schneizel. Bye father. Ares." " Same to you Athena." Ares said


	2. Meet Schneizel and Athena's daughter

This is the part where Athena and Aphrodite meets Schneizel's whole family including his 100 sisters and brohers. And I added a few from The lightning theif.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Scheniezel (and his whole family)

" Why do I always have to come ?" Athena asked. " Because when father asks I have a great reason. I....." Aphrodite was cut short when Athena asked. " What is that you will use me for reasoning ?!" "Yes pretty much I will say we visited youre daughter Annabeth. She is my neice after all." Aphrodite explained. " Okay so that is it you think father will believe that rubbish you say." Athena questioned. " Yup because you will do all the explaning later. But now you have to follow me." Aphrodite explained. " But I really have to visit my daughter. Okay." Athena said.  
" Okay Athena we can visit my niece." And off they go to Britannia.

----------

At Britannia............  
" Oh! Aphrodite so you actually did show up with your sister huh." Schneizel said. " Let me introduce myself I am Prince Schneizel El. Britannia 25 years of age. Let me show you around." Scheneizel said.

_I never thought she (Aphrodite) meant that he (Schneizel) was this handsome._ Athena said. _ He is cuter than Ares._

A few moments later........_  
_" And finally the courtyard it is where my brothers and sisters play. Athena, Aphrodite would you like to meet them." Gesturing for them to enter the courtyard. When Athena entered she bumped onto Cornelia. " Oh sorry." Athena excused herself. " You should look where you are going I almost dropped my sister, Euphemia." Cornelia impolitely said. " Cornelia there are our visitors why are you like that." Schneizel said. " Oh! She bought her sister along didn't she." Cornelia said gesturing to Aphrodite. " Sorry Aphrodite I have to pick up my daughter." Athena said apologising to Schneizel and Cornelia. " Athena why not bring Annabeth here." Aphrodite asked politely. " Sure she would love that." Athena said begrugingly. " Bye." With that Athena left to go to her daughter. In America.

* * *

At America..................

" Darling would you like to come with me in Britannia? " Athena asked. " Sure mom when is the trip? " Annabeth asked. " Right about now." With one word they where transported to Britannia.

---------------

At Britannia..............  
" O Athena your back." Aphrodite proudly said. " Cornelia meet Annabeth. Annabeth meet Cornelia." Athena said gesturing to both of them. " Hello Cornelia." Annabeth said. " Hi." Was the only word that escaped from Cornelia's mouth. " I didn't know you had children with us mortals." " Well we could if we want to. " Athena said explaining. " Would you like me to teach you how to fence." Athena asked. " I already know how to fence. " Cornelia said. " Well then let us play a game. How ever wins will be granted one wish from the loser." Athena said.  
" Well I agree." Cornelia said. " Wait since we are goddesses why not grant her 3 wishes. " Aphrodite said. " Sure why not." Athena said. " Cool." Cornelia said


End file.
